<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under the Mistletoe by Koolwolfpup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436213">Under the Mistletoe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koolwolfpup/pseuds/Koolwolfpup'>Koolwolfpup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arguing, M/M, Octane | Octavio Silva is a Little Shit, Sloppy Makeouts, Touch-Starved Crypto | Park Tae Joon, Trans Character, Trans Octane | Octavio Silva, Trapped In A Closet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:34:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koolwolfpup/pseuds/Koolwolfpup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tae Joon Park isn't one for parties. He doesn't like them, they're loud, and they're too much of a risk. So why does he find himself at one of Mirage's summer time Christmas parties locked in a closet with none other than Octavio Silva? He isn't quite sure himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Octane | Octavio Silva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Under the Mistletoe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This took me like four months to write, and I apologise to my friend who requested this. But lol happy birthday to them today!!! I don't tend to write make out scenes or anything of the sort, so I apologise if it is at all ooc or weird. Thank you to anyone who is taking the time to read this!! Also I can't tag fully nor properly cause I'm using my phone atm!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tae Joon Park is not one for parties. He's never been one, but even more so now that he is hiding behind the guise of Hyeon Kim. They've always been too loud and too noisy with alcohol and prying eyes that want to get to know him. No one can know him, not the real him. He can't do parties, parties are too high of a risk. So why does he find himself smack dab in the middle of a Christmas party that Mirage is throwing in the dead heat of summer? Not even he knows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Perhaps he's had a lapse in his logic. Perhaps he's let his guard down a little too much. But now he has on an ugly sweater with a red cup held tight in his hand, smiling awkwardly at every partygoer that greets him. He's tried to leave, but someone always finds him, always stops him, he really doesn't know why he stays to talk, but he does. It would just be awkward if he pressed by them and left. He grips the cup a little tighter, looking at the crowded exit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He needs a plan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He needs one but he can't plan here, it's too noisy, he can't hear himself think. So he sets the cup down on a nearby table even though it had been acting as a small barrier between him and the party goers, and he makes his way to what looks to be a closet, or a bathroom, he isn't sure. He quickly slips in, the space is small and dark, definitely a closet. It does it's job to dampen the noise though. He sighs, finally letting a little of the tenseness ebb from his muscles. He isn't out yet, but at least this is a little respite.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Okay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Perhaps he could say he feels sick? But then he'd have to deal with the discourse afterwards. He'd have Ajay or Natalie, or even Elliott knocking on his door and asking if he's okay. Or he'd have them asking him about it before the games begin, all worriedly getting in his personal space. No, he doesn't want to deal with that. He could just push his way out, but that'd be rude right? He doesn't exactly know party etiquette but that seems like that'd be rude and despite his sassy attitude in the ring, Tae doesn't want Hyeon to come off as rude outside it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe he could just wait the party out in the closet, and when people start leaving, he'll leave with them? But that is stupid and a waste of his evening. Urgh. He pinches the bridge of his nose with his fingers. What should he do?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then the closet door is ripped wide open and the light is turned on. He jumps back in surprise, back hitting the wall with a soft thump. A smaller person stumbles in and shuts the door behind him. Then he bumps into Tae and freezes. Tae stays frozen on the wall as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mierda, sorry." The man curses and Tae realizes who it is. "Wait this.. this isn't the bathroom."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Octavio?" The man in question looks up at Tae. He has his face mask on, but not his goggles. His eyes are bleary, he's probably a bit drunk. But Tae can't stop looking at them, he's never seen them. They are a bright green flecked with chocolate brown near his pupils. Really pretty. Tae takes in a breath. What is he thinking?!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hyeon? Is that you?" Octavio tilts his head to the side, eyes scrunching up playfully. "Almost didn't recognize you without that coat of yours. Alsooo aren't you not a party guy? Oh- and uh, why are you in a closet?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I decided to come to this party." Tae shrugs and answers bluntly, still pressed up against the wall, uncomfortable with Octavio's closeness. "Why did you come into the closet?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thought it was the bathroom."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Same."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Octavio clears his throat and bounces on his heels slightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So uh… I guess I'll get going, it was nice seeing you outside the ring amig-- oh shit." Tae watches the man turn away to leave, then watches him tense.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The door. It uh, it's not opening."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>What</em>?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's not--"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I got that, let me try." Tae pushes the daredevil out of the way and tries the handle. He turns it both ways but it doesn't give. "Damnit. Did you lock it when you came in?!" He turns sharply, leveling a glare on the shorter male. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No! Why the hell would I do that?!" Octavio shrinks a little under his gaze but throws a glare right back at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't know, to trap me in here?!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dude, I didn't even know you were in here! Wait, why would I even want to trap you?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tae sighs and rubs his face. It's Octavio not the Syndicate Tae, dial it back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I-I don't know, to play a prank?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Elliott's right, you really are a paranoid weirdo! Why'd I want to lock myself in with you as a prank?!? Like that's the stupidest prank in the history of bullshit pranks-- I wouldn't want to lock myself away from the booze!!-- God it's too fucking cramped in here!" Tavi shifts from foot to foot already restless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Okay Tae's anxiety is getting the better of him, but he isn't going to back down. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm not a paranoid weirdo."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh yeah, says the guy who always has like fifteen contingency plans in the ring for even minor inconveniences." Tavi gets closer to Tae, leaning up into his face, eyebrows raising as he pokes him in the chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tae flinches back and hits the wall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>Don't touch me</em>-- it's better to be prepared than to run in half cocked and get killed within seconds because the enemy has better gear and weapons."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey that doesn--"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Also when did you learn big words like contingency Silva?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fuck you man you really are a know-it-all prick aren't you?" Octavio growls getting up in Tae's face, not giving him a means to escape. "I was gonna give you the benefit of the doubt that maybe that better than thou attitude of your's was all some act in the ring but you really are just an ass who wants to pick a fight."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I didn't pick it"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh <em>really</em>?" Octavio hisses and Tae just glares at him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His whole body feels electric, like he's being zapped by one of Wattson's fences. He wants to get out of this situation, get Octavio out of his face. The man is too close. Some small, stupid part in him tells him that the daredevil could maybe recognize him, the real him. Despite all the body mods and reconstruction that he's undergone, he will get caught here and now. Like any cornered animal, he bites, but not with teeth, just more words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, you're the idiot who barged in and locked us in here in the first place." He hisses and Tavi grabs the collar of his turtleneck, yanking Tae down to his level.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That was an accident you-" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then something jingles overhead. Both men pause and look up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>What--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Qué mierda?!" Octavio says in surprise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not too far above their heads, a bundle of mistletoe with bells attached hangs, swaying softly.<em> Of course</em> Elliott put mistletoe in a random closet, that weirdo. Tae opens his mouth to say something but is cut off by Octavio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh hell why not?" The man says nonchalantly, most of the malice from seconds ago gone. Tae only has a chance to look at him with a confused expression before the daredevil is pulling him down into a kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His brain short-circuits. No… Octavio just...but…. What?!? He stands stock still unsure of what to do. Octavio's lips are soft and a little chapped. <em>Warm</em>. The kiss is nice, nicer than he wants to admit. All the electric anger he was feeling surges into something else, something he can't place. A tingle, a burn, pushing him to act. Part of him wants to push Octavio away, but another, deeper, more hidden part of himself makes him move forward, pull Tavi in and kiss back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The daredevil tenses, then melts as Tae takes more control, angles his head to deepen the kiss and brings their chests together. Tavi makes a noise against his lips and Tae can't help the small shiver that runs through him. He holds out as long as he can but has to pull away for breath. When he does, he looks down at Octavio, he's panting softly, his pretty green eyes glazed over with a look that can only be described as hungry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wow…" The daredevil cracks a smile. "You're a good kisser Kim."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I…" The high of the kiss begins to ebb and he comes back to his senses. "No, wait we were fighting, why would you-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey, I saw mistletoe," Octavio shrugs. "And I thought, why not? More interesting to kiss the cute guy than fight over a locked door. Even if said guy is an asshole."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tae shakes his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That doesn't-- what?!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And hey, you kissed back! I was expecting.. I dunno I guess I was expecting a slap or something. But boy that was <em>far</em> more exciting than a slap. Thought you'd be like some nerd who has only kissed their mom."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I-- no I've-- Wait, you kissed me because of the mistletoe?!" Tae rubs his face, Octavio is speaking too fast for him to process everything and his head is still reeling from the kiss. Did- did he call him cute?! They were fighting…. Does Octavio really think he's- No no don't think about that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uh duh, for a smart guy, you're kinda slow." He smirks up at Tae and Tae can't help but look at his face. It's completely uncovered now. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tae blinks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Octavio is <em>handsome</em>. His cheeks are high, slightly dusted with red from whatever alcohol he'd been drinking. His jaw is strong, defined, and his <em>lips</em>… Tae moves away from that line of thought. Now that he's looking closer he can see a slight tan line from the man's goggles and his mask, it's cute. Tae curses himself mentally, the guy kisses him once and he's suddenly head over heels?!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knows that's not the truth. He's been admiring Octavio from a distance for a while, the man's an idiot, but there's…. He's so… <em>free</em>. Free, from worries, free from inhibitions, free to be loud whenever he wants. Free to do what he wants at a moment's notice. He's the exact opposite of Tae. Tae the alleged murderer of his own sister. Tae the fugitive hacker, always on the run, but not by choice. Hiding away from the world, just trying to get by without anyone noticing him. Octavio's exactly what Tae dreams of being, even if he'd never admit it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, perhaps Tae had been looking. But he's never even dreamed of being locked in the closet at some stupid party with him. Never dreamed that he'd <em>kiss</em> him. But here he is. And when Octavio says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So uh, you gonna murder me or kiss me again? Cause like, I can't really tell with that face you're giving me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He decides to live out the dream. He decides to feel free for just this once. He takes Octavio's chin in his hands and leans down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kiss you, though, keep talking and I might murder you." He feels Octavio shiver against him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then he's kissing those soft lips again and he feels like he's soaring. It starts gentle and soft but it isn't long before Octavio is biting at his lip, pulling at his sweater, pushing him into the wall with a fervent, needy energy. Tae makes a noise somewhere between a growl and a groan, pulling him closer, letting their legs slot together, barely noticing as the metal of one of the daredevil's legs digs into his calf. Octavio <em>moans</em> and Tae is taken aback for only a second. He quickly recovers and uses the opportunity to claim the man's mouth with his tongue. He tastes like alcohol and something sweet? Tae can't quite place it, but it's more intoxicating than the small amount of alcohol he had earlier. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He <em>needs</em> more and the position they're in isn't helping much so without thinking he picks Octavio up and turns him so he's the one pressed up against the wall. Their kiss breaks for a moment and the daredevil looks at him, pupils blown, mouth parted, panting softly. Beautiful. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then he smirks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wow, didn't know you would be so aggressive Hyeon, I like it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shut up." Tae growls softly and kisses him again. Octavio, surprisingly, does what he's told, making a noise between a whimper and a moan. Tae kisses him harder, their teeth clash slightly but he doesn't care. The way Octavio is clinging to the back of his sweater, fingers digging in as if he needs to hold on for dear life, it's maddening. And the <em>sounds</em> the daredevil keeps making, if Tae were in any other headspace, he'd be fearful of getting caught, but now he just wants more. He grinds his hips into Octavio's and the man breaks the kiss to gasp and let out a rather loud moan. Something in Tae's head does give off warning bells this time, so he clasps a hand over the man's mouth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shh." He reprimands softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Chfhmh." Octavio tries to say back. Tae sighs and takes his hand away. "Mierda, can't help it if I'm loud bro, you're, wow nnn you really know what you're doing."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Did you just call me bro?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Maybe? I dunno, shut up and kiss me more <em>please</em> haah <em>fuck</em>." He whines rather desperately. Tae obliges, letting his hands wander down the smaller man's body as he does. He slips them under his sweater and feels up his sides. Octavio is fit, as he should be, with all the running he does. His skin feels nice and warm, it's surprisingly soft, a nice contrast to his cool hands. Octavio shivers again as he drags his fingers up, then down again. His thumb catches on one of the metal disks on the man's stomach and he flinches a little, making a noise against Tae's lips. Tae pulls away slightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you alright?" He asks gently, concerned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Octavio looks at him with a face that suggests he's never been asked that before. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What?... I'm fine.."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But yo-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Just a little sensitive there is all. <em>C'mon</em> Hyeon! Keep <em>going! Stop</em> being so slow!" He wiggles and pouts, moving his hand down and cupping the growing bulge in Tae's pants. Even though Tae is still concerned, it's enough to get him moving. He leans in and kisses Octavio again, then kisses the side of his mouth, then begins leaving a trail of kisses down his jaw, moving to his throat. The daredevil hums in satisfaction, adjusting his grip a little and stretching his neck out as Tae moves down. Tae plants kisses all down his neck, then gently nips and sucks at a spot that Octavio reacts a little more to. The man moans, clutching Tae a little tighter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fuck, <em>Hyeon</em>." He whimpers as Tae licks the spot and moves on. "Go go down a little, yeah nnnn there! Carajo! Bro you're a-nnn please, I need, I want--"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tae pulls away and levels a half hearted glare at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I thought I told you to shut up."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Octavio gives him a shit eating grin, eyes wild with want. "Oh yeah hhnn and what are you gonna do about it hacker man?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tae full on glares at him, then grinds his hips into his rather harshly, quickly moving a hand to the daredevil's mouth. Octavio moans loudly into his hand and whimpers and Tae has to bite back a rather needy whine himself. He's harder than he thought he was, and Octavio isn't helping at all in that respect. At this rate, if they continue any further he'll… He pulls his hand away and Octavio looks at him with wide eyes, panting hard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ffuck I need… I Hyeon, I'm, sure you can feel it-- I- well, I didn't know at all that we'd- is it okay that I don't ha-" Octavio gasps, words coming out in needy, jumbled sentences. Tae realizes what he's trying to say and stops him by kissing him gently. Then he pulls away just an inch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's okay." He breathes and then they are kissing again. Octavio is frantic now, as if Tae's words have broken some invisible barrier, kissing, and grabbing, and touching him all over. Tae isn't much different, he's feeling every part of the man's chest and stomach, being mindful of the metal disks and lavishing in the warmth, in the feeling, the freedom. He's just tugging up on the hem of the man's sweater when a small part of his mind tells him that perhaps he shouldn't be about to fuck one of his fellow contenders in a closet at his friend's party, but the rest of his brain can only think about seeing Octavio blissed out in front of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then the door to the closet opens.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ah hell why do I keep thinking this is the bath… room." Elliott's slurred, drunken voice carries into the closet and Tae and Octavio both freeze. "Woah, whoops my bad… wait Crypto is that you?! I was wondering where you went kid I… thought you went... huh.. u-uh I am <em>definitely</em> intruding on something I'll just uh go.. yeah pleasedon'tfuckinmyclosetbye." He backs away from the doorway, face bright red.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tae pulls away from Octavio and clears his throat awkwardly, looking away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well fuck." Octavio says matter-of-factly, pouting slightly. Then he looks up at Tae with a small smirk, his voice dropping to a purr. "Any chance you'd want to continue this at my place amigo?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tae shouldn't, he really shouldn't. He doesn't want to get himself mixed up into anything that might draw more attention to himself. But, perhaps he's overthinking. Perhaps he should take this chance. He probably won't ever get it again. Plus, it's one way to get out of this stupid party.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Lead the way. And don't call me amigo, we were literally just-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Pff whatever man c'mon." Octavio takes his hand and rather impatiently pulls him through the crowds and out of the party. To freedom.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>